Philip McGhee/BrittalCroftFan's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 5: Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is Philip McGhee/BrittalCroftFan's fifth Thomas and Friends remake, told by Ringo Starr for the US. Cast Characters *Henry *Gordon *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas *Coaches *Sad Henry (Come Out, Henry!) *Tired Thomas *Ada, Jane, and Mabel *Red and Yellow Express Coach *Old Slow Coach *Red Express Coach *Annie *Clarabel *Henrietta Special Guests *Keighley No. 957 *The Polar Express *Red and Yellow Coaches Nameplates *Thomas *James *Edward *Percy *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Narrator: (Henry runs through the pouring rain, hauling Ada, Jane, and Mabel) Once an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. It went into a tunnel and squeaked through its funnel, and wouldn't come out again. (Henry goes into the first tunnel and stays inside, while Keighley No. 957, hauling four red and yellow coaches, goes through the other tunnel) *(957's whistle blows as he passes by) *Narrator: The engine's name is Henry. His driver and fireman argued with him, but he would not move. *Henry: The rain would spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes. *Narrator: He said. *(The conductor's whistle blowing) *Narrator: The conductor blew his whistle till he had no more breath, and waved his flag till his arms ached, but Henry still stayed in the tunnel and blew steam at him. *Henry: I'm not going to spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes for you. *Narrator: (Sir Topham Hatt is seen in one of the coaches) Then, along came Sir Topham Hatt, the man of charge of all the engines on the Island of Sodor. (the Polar Express arrives) *Sir Topham Hatt: We will pull you out. (the Polar Express departs) *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. But Henry only blew steam at him. Everyone pulled except Sir Topham Hatt. (everyone pulls) *Sir Topham Hatt: Because... (clears his throat) *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: ...my doctor has forbidden me to pull. *Narrator: But still, Henry stayed in the tunnel. Then, they tried pushing from the other end. Sir Topham Hatt said... *Sir Topham Hatt; One, two, three, push! *Narrator: ...but he didn't help. (everyone pushes) *Sir Topham Hatt: (clears his throat again) My doctor has forbidden me to push. *Narrator: He said. They pushed, and pushed, and pushed, but still, Henry stayed in the tunnel. At last, Thomas came along. The conductor waved his red flag and stopped him. (Thomas arrives) Everyone argued with Henry. *Everyone: Look, it has stopped raining. *Narrator: They said. *Henry: Yes, but it will began again soon. *Narrator: Said Henry. *Henry: And what will become with green paint with red stripes then? *(Thomas whistles, but goes up to the back of the train, and starts to push) *Narrator: Thomas pushed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. *(Thomas's wheels spin as Henry stays in the tunnel) *Narrator: But still Henry stayed in the tunnel. *(a tired Thomas continues to push, but fails, and gets coupled up from Ada, Jane, and Mabel, who get uncoupled from Henry and are pulled away by Thomas) *Narrator: Eventually, even Sir Topham Hatt gave up. *Sir Topham Hatt: We shall take away your rails... *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: ...and leave you here until you're ready to come out of the tunnel. *Narrator: They took up the old rails, and built a wall in front of Henry, so the other engines wouldn't bump into him. (a sad Henry is left in the tunnel while being bricked up) *(Everyone locks a sad Henry in the tunnel with bricks) *Narrator: All Henry could do was to watch the trains rushing through the other tunnel. (Gordon speeds through another tunnel, hauling a red and yellow Express coach, Old Slow Coach, and Spencer's red Express coach) He was very sad, because he thought no one would see his lovely green paint and red stripes again. (a sad Henry is alone) As time went on, Edward and Gordon would often pass by. (Edward passes by, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta) Edward would say... *Edward: Peep, peep! Hello! *Narrator: And Gordon would say... *Gordon: Boop, boop, boop! Serves you right! *Narrator: (a sad Henry drips a tear) Poor Henry had no steam to answer. His fire had gone out. Soot and dirt from the tunnel had spoilt his lovely green paint with red stripes anyway. How long do you think Henry will stay in the tunnel before he overcomes his fear of the rain and then decides to journey out again? Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Category:Philip McGhee Category:BrittalCroftFan